This project deals with Aging Cells and Tissues. The projects titles are as follows: -- "Core Project "The Analysis of PTM-Derived Amino Acids as Boroxazolidones" -- "The Role of PQQ in Aging Cells" -- "Analysis of the Structure and Regulation of Eukaryotic Initiation Factor 4A" -- "Effects of Vitamin K-dependency on Calcium Homeostasis" -- "Aging and Human IgE Response"